1. Field
This document relates to editing of data using a mobile communication terminal.
2. Related Art
A touch screen, which is used as a user interface for an electronic device, functions as an input and output device. Thus, the touch screen is excellent in space efficiency. Further, the touch screen can provide easier information accessibility since a user may enter a desired menu or information by directly touching the touch screen.
The touch screen recognizes the presence of a touch and a touch position on a displayed screen and processes the corresponding touch event. A simple touch of a user may enable the touch screen to process a corresponding function related to the touch event such as selecting a predetermined area on the screen, or executing a menu provided on the screen.
However, electronic devices of the related art can not support user functions such as an editing function including deleting or adding data, because a separate editing menu or a menu key button has to be manipulated in addition to a touch operation for selecting the data.